LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga - Remastered
DISCLAIMER : THIS GAME IS NOT A REAL GAME BUT AN IDEA THAT COULD HAPPEN Remember LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game? That really popular game that was fun for all the family, and got TT Games up and running and where it is today? Yeah, then they made a sequel called LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy and that was even better in some aspects, then they made LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars which wasn't nearly as good as the other two, but decent on its own. Some time in between they made LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga, a combination of the first two LEGO Star Wars games, and has been rated one of the greatest games of all time. I thought it would be cool to try and remake this game, and just make it in a way that I desire it to be. After all, it's become outdated now, and with the upcoming release of the Sequel Trilogy, it really isn't 'complete' any more. I cannot of course guarantee this game will ever be made, though I can hope and maybe even suggest its creation to the LEGO Team and TT Games. But for now, just sit back, relax, and enjoy reading the many ideas I created for this fanon game. Features Each movie now has 10 levels, instead of the usual 6, bringing much longer gameplay into the mix. Like always, there will be 10 minikits in each level, 1 red power brick, and a few gold bricks littered around here and there which can be unlocked through True Jedi statuses or other things. To make things even more interesting, a few select Clone Wars levels will be in the game, along with some Rebels levels, and even the Sequel Trilogy will be added, though the levels for them will only be able to revealed AFTER their release, for obvious reasons. In total, there are 700 gold bricks, which, as mentioned above, can all be unlocked through certain ways. There will also be 5 hubs to explore. The hubs will coincide with whatever trilogy you want to play. The original trilogy levels will be in the Mos Eisley Cantina, the prequel levels will be in Dexters Diner, The sequel levels will be in Maz kanatas castle, the Clone Wars levels will be on the Republic star cruiser in space, and the Rebels levels will be on a Hammerhead Corvette. There is talking in the cutscenes, something that the newer games seem to have. The graphics will of course be updated, and the models for the characters will also be updated to fit their current LEGO appearance. Compared to the original Complete Saga game, there are many, MANY more characters. This game will also have DLC to expand on the Star Wars universe. Throughout this page I will be explaining the many levels this game has to offer, the cutscenes, gameplay, characters and buy-able characters will all be mentioned, making it one long page. Be prepared for a lot of information. Available on PC, Mac, PS4, PSVita, Xbox One, Wii U, 3ds, Nintendo switch, IOS, Android. Episode I: The Phantom Menace Level 1: Negotiations ''' '''Level 2: Naboo Invasion Level 3: Gunga City Level 4: Escape The Palace Level 5: Avoid the Blockade Level 6: Mos Espa Podrace Level 7: Take Back Theed Palace Level 8: Gungan Attack Level 9: Anakins Flight Level 10: Darth Maul Episode II: Attack Of The Clones Level 1: Bounty Hunter Pursuit Level 2: Naboo Palace Level 3: Discovery on Kamino Level 4: Asteroid Chase Level 5: On Geonosis Level 6: Return to Tatooine Level 7: Droid Factory Level 8: Geonosis Arena Level 9: Battle of Geonosis Level 10: Count Dooku Episode III: Revenge Of The Sith Level 1: Battle over Coruscant Level 2: Chancellor In Peril Level 3: Another Happy Landing Level 4: General Grievous Level 5: Battle Of Utapau Level 6: Defense Of Kashyyyk Level 7: Rise Of The Emperor Level 8: Order 66 Level 9: Ruin Of The Jedi Level 10: Darth Vader Episode IV: A New Hope Level 1: Secret Plans Level 2: Sandcrawler Level 3: The Dune Sea Level 4: Through The Jundland Wastes Level 5: Mos Eisley Spaceport Level 6: Rescue The Princess Level 7: Death Star Escape Level 8: TIE Fighter Attack Level 9: Yavin Rebel Base Level 10: Rebel Assault Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Level 1: Hoth Wampa Cave Level 2: Snowspeeder Battle Level 3: Battle of Hoth Level 4: Escape Echo Base Level 5: The Asteroid Field Level 6: Dagobah Level 7: Space Slug Level 8: Carbon Freezing Chamber Level 9: Duel on Cloud City Level 10: Escape Bespin Episode VI: Return Of The Jedi Level 1: Jabba's Palace Level 2: Rancor Pit Level 3: Sail Barge Fight Level 4: Regroup With The Rebels Level 5: Return to Dagobah Level 6: Speeder Showdown Level 7: The Ewoks Level 8: The Battle of Endor Level 9: Emperor Palpatine Level 10: The Final Offensive Episode VII: The Force Awakens Level 1: Attack on The Jakku Village Level 2: Finalizer Escape Level 3: Jakku Level 4: Rathtars Level 5: Maz's Castle Level 6: Battle on Takodana Level 7: Load Cargo Level 8: Daring Rescue Level 9: The Assault on Starkiller Base Level 10: Kylo Ren Episode VIII: The Last Jedi Level 1: Poe’s Assault ''' '''Level 2: Kylo Strikes Back Level 3: Ahch-To Level 4: Canto Bight Chase Level 5: The Supremacy Level 6: Throne Room Duel Level 7: Escape The Supremacy Level 8: Hyderdrive Level 9: Battle Of Crait Level 10: Luke Skywalker Episode IX: The Rise Of Skywalker Level 1: ??? Level 2: ??? Level 3: ??? Level 4: ??? Level 5: ??? Level 6: ??? Level 7: ??? Level 8: ??? Level 9: ??? Level 10: ??? The Clone Wars Level 1: Ambush Level 2: Shadow of Malevolence Level 3: Destroy Malevolence Level 4: Rookies Level 5: Duel of the Droids Level 6: Bombad Jedi Level 7: Jedi Crash Level 8: Defenders of Peace Level 9: Hostage Crisis Level 10: Weapons Factory Level 11: Legacy of Terror Level 12: Cat and Mouse Level 13: The Zillo Beast Level 14: The Zillo Beast Strikes Back Level 15: Secret Weapons Rebels Level 1: ??? Level 2: ??? Level 3: ??? Level 4: ??? Level 5: ??? Level 6: ??? Level 7: ??? Level 8: ??? Level 9: ??? Level 10: ??? Level 11: ??? Level 12: ??? Level 13: ??? Level 14: ??? Level 15: ??? Characters For a list of the playable characters, please view this page.